The snake under the mask
by BellaAnastasiaPotter
Summary: Bella is going to Hogwarts. Tom riddle will teach her. Will they fall for one another, or will he use her? (Rated m for later chapters. Not for light readers.)
1. Chapter 1

_So hey guys. SRory I haven't uploaded or updated for a while. My computer is down, so I'm working off a iPad. So yeah._

"Bella wake up. It's time for your meeting." Screamed my mother.  
"Mom, I'm not going." I scream back. Why won't she leave me alone?  
"Get down here right now young lady." She yelled back up.  
"Ok mom. Fine." I yell back. I slowly get out of bed, put on my dress, and head down to my meeting. The a guest from the riddle family is coming over and we all have to be on our best behavior. I am bellatrix black, age 10. I'm soon to be 11.  
"Hurry up, they will be here any second." She yells. I walk down stairs. She gasps. "Did you look in the mirror? Go brush your hair again." She orders. I hear a knock on the door. She bites her lip. "Dobby!" She yells.  
"Yes , what can Dobby do for you?" He asks.  
"Get Bella a hair brush and brush her hair." She says. He does as he is told. After he brushes my hair, I walk into the dinning room.  
"Sorry I am late mother and father. I was just making sure everything was in tip top shape." I say with a smile. I see who I believe is a Tom riddle from the riddle family. I curtsy for him. " Hello." I say. He smiles at me. He takes my hand and kisses it.  
"You must be Bella. Your father talks of you fondly." He says with a smile. I see my two younger sisters look at me with shock. I smile at him. I sit down, and he takes the seat to my left. He sits at the head of the table where my father sits. My father takes his left side, I on his right. We begin to eat our breakfast. Once I eat a few bites I say, "how long will you be here ?"  
"Bella, don't be rude." Says my mother.  
"None seance. It's a perfect question." He says to her. He then looks at me. "I will be staying for four night." He says. I nod.  
"That's good." I say and go back to eating.

After we are all done eating, I head outside to play. I hear my sister scream. I run over to her. "Crissa, what is it?" I ask her. She points at the ground.  
"Snake!" She screams. I look at it and laugh. I pick up said snake. I hear the door open.  
"Bella, what are you doing? Put that down." My mom yells out. I hold the snake. I see my father and Tom run out. "What is it?" Asks my father.  
"Bella is scaring poor narcissia with that snake." She says.  
"No I'm not, I'm taking it away from her." I say and I start to walk to a tree.  
"Bella, would you come here?" Asks Tom. I nod and walk to him. "I believe that is my snake, nargia." He says. The snake slithers from me to him. "That's odd, she never lets anyone but I touch her." He says. "She must like you." He says. I smile.  
"I have always loved snakes." I say. He laughs. "Well then you can watch her." He says. He hands her back to me and goes back inside. I smile. I walk to a tree, put her up it, and then climb up after her. I sit in the tree, and end up drifting to sleep.

"BELLA!" Someone yells. I jump. I lose my balance and fall out of the tree. I close my eyes, ready for impact. I feel something, but it doesn't hurt. I open one eye. It's Tom. I open my other eye and stare up at him. He carries me to my dad. He puts me down. "Thank him Bella." He says. I turn to Tom.  
"Thank you for catching me." I say with a blush. He nods. I give him the snake and turn to my dad. "Yes father?" I ask.  
"Tom will be sleeping in your room, seeing as you have two beds. Understood?" He asks.  
"Yes father." I say. When we have guest, they are always in my room.  
"Do everything he asks of you, got it?" He asks.  
"Yes father." I say,  
"Good, show Tom to your room." He says. I nod. I take his hand and bring him to my room.  
"You can have what ever bed you want ." I say.  
"Please, call me Tom when we are in privet." He says. I nod.  
"Yes, Tom." I say. He walks over to my bed.  
"I'm guessing this one is yours?" He says. I nod. "I will take the other one then." He says. I shake my head.  
"You can have mine. It's more comfy." I say. "Dobby!" I yell.  
"Yes, what can Dobby do for you?" He asks.  
"Change the bed spreads around. Now!" I say. He does. "Good." I smile. I grab food that was on my shelf. "Here." I give him it.  
"Thank you . You are the nicest." He says and poofs away.  
"You feed that thing?" Asks Tom.  
"Yes." I say. He nods.  
"Well then, I think it's about time we go eat lunch. Would you like to join me on a picnic?" He asks.  
"I would love to." I say.

After we tell my mother and father and get the food we head out. He brings me to a place on a hill under a cherry tree. "We will eat here." He says. I nod. I set up the blanket and sit. I open the basket and get everything out. "Here." I say and set him a plate. He sits. "Your father says you play the violin and piano." He says. I nod. He reaches into a bag I didn't notice he had and he pulls out my black violin. "Play." He says. I blush. "I'm not that good." I say. He laughs. "Your father told me you can." He says. I take it and stand. I close my eyes and I start to play ave Maria. Once I am done I have a few tears in my eyes and I sit. I look at him and hand him the violin. He puts it down and takes my head in his hands. He rubs his thumb over my cheek whipping the tears away. "That was beautiful." He says. "So I hear your birthday is tomorrow. Eleven you will be." He says. I nod. "I will take you out." He says. He drops his hands and begins to eat. We eat in mostly silence and after a bit we finish. "Bella, have you thought of being a death eater?" He asks. I look at him. "A death eater?" I ask. "No I haven't given it much thought, though it sounds like a splendid thing to do Tom." I say. He chuckles. "Good. We will start your training soon. You will be the top of all your classes." He says.

_What will happen between Bella and Tom? Will there love blossom, or will they be driven apart?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I haven't updated this story. Bit I have big plans for next few chapters. I already have up to chapter 6 written. I will be uploading throughout the week. Stay tuned. R&R!**_

When we get home my father and mother look from the dark lord to me.  
"I hope Bella was good." My mother says. "I'm sorry for the trouble she put you through." She says.  
"What trouble? Your daughter was wonderful. You need to stop treating her like she is the worst thing that happened to you." The dark lord says. My mothers mouth drops open. My father walks over, and he bows. "Forgive my wife for her nonsense." He says. My lord waves him off.  
"No matter tomorrow I will be taking deer Bellatrix here out to get her things for Hogwarts. She and I will be out all day, don't expect us back until late. We will be heading to our room now." He says. He walks. When he doesn't hear me coming, he turns around. "Bellatrix, come with me." He says. I hurry after him. We walk up the stairs together and get to mine, I mean, our room. "Bella." He says.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"Come sit on my lap." He says after he sits down. I sit on his lap. He turns me to him so my legs are around his waist. "You are beautiful." He says. I blush. He kisses my cheek. I smile. He pulls back. "And now, you may go and get clothing for tomorrow and head to bed. We will be up early." He says. I nod and I get off him. I go to my wardrobe and get out a nice black dress. I go and lay in my bed. "Bella." Tom says. I sit up.  
"Yes Tom? I ask.  
"Don't tell anyone about what we do in privet." Is all he says and then he lays down. I do the same. I try to sleep, but keep thinking of the kiss he gave me. I finally fall asleep.

"Bella." I hear a silky voice say. "Bella, wake up." The voice says again. I open my eyes. I see Tom and I smile.  
"Morning Tom." I say as I stretch out.  
"Morning kitten." He says back. I blush and sit up. My smile gets brighter.  
"It's my birthday." I say. He nods and pulls me up out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal and laugh. "Bella shhhh. Don't wake up the rest of the family." He says.  
"What time is it?" I ask.  
"11:55 pm." He says. "I want you awake for when you turn 11. It's important." I nod. Four minutes pass. "Look out the window." He says. I do. As soon as the clock hits 12:00, the moon goes red. It stays red until 12:01, where it goes black. It is so beautiful. I turn to Tom and start to cry.  
"It's beautiful." I voice my thoughts. He nods.  
He kisses my forehead and mutters, "happy birthday Bella." He lays on his bed. "Go back to bed, we have a big day." I nod and fall back asleep. I am awaken again by Tom in the morning. He has Dobby there, with food on a plate. "This is breakfast. May I join you?" He asks. I nod, we eat together in bed, and then once done, we get up. I get dressed in my bathroom and come out with my hair and makeup done. I look stunning, and the look on toms face tells me I look a lot older then I am. I smile and walk past him.  
"Come on." I say as we walk down stairs.  
Once down there we walk outside to where two beautiful night mares are. I gasp. One was a boy, other a girl. They have amazing wings. They are black , one with a blood red moon on one, the other, a snake. He leads me to the female with the moon and helps me up. He then gets on the other one. He shows me basic stuff and we fly. We get to the bank fast. We do our shopping for my books and robes and things. We finally get to where the wands are. I smile. We walk in, and Olivander sees us. He stares a moment, then says,  
" , what a surprise. And is this ?" He asks. I smile and nod. "Here to get a wand are we? Well then, you may look around for the one that is to be yours. Tell me when one feels right." He says and goes back to doing what ever he was doing before we walked in. The something was helping a ginger women. She looks about my age. I walk around with Tom and look at wands. We open case after case but never find one. I back up and say, "I can't find one," to Olivander. He looks surprised.  
Tom looks at him and then says, "get the one from the back." Olivander looks nervous for a second. Then he goes and grabs it. He opens it and I pick it up. "How it feel?" Olivander asks.  
I smile. "It feels... Right." I say. Tom smiles.  
"It's walnut, dragon heart string, 12 1/2 in, unyielding." Says Olivander. I nod. We pay for it and leave. Not long after that, Tom stops me and says, "let's get a dress for tonight. You parents want to through you a ball. Come along." He says and we go find a tailor.  
We see a tailor shop and walk in. The bell rings and someone pops out of the back room. They see us and gasp. I look at the lady and she hurries to get to our side. "Hello , ." She says. We nod. "Hello." We both say.  
"We are here to get Bella a dress for tonight." He says.  
"Tonight? That's such short notice." She says.  
"Is that a problem?" I ask.  
She bits her lip, "no, I guess I could make due. Come along Deery." She says to me. I follow. We walk out back where she takes measurement of me.  
"My parents want it white, but I would rather have red and black." I tell here she nods.  
"I can work with that. Ok, your good to go, send I'm please." She says, I do. Soon she is done. We walk around some more and go buy a pet for me. I get a black cat, and name her pokhot. It means lust in Russian.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heres chapter three. I told you I was updating this week. It hasn't even been a day. :) R&R_**  
I walk into my house, and all hell broke lose. "BELLA!" My mom yelled.  
"Yes mother?" I ask. She hands me balloons.  
"The elf's are not working fast enough. Please be a deer and go blow these up." I nod and go to my room. I make the helium tank float up behind me. I get up there and Tom is there. "Balloon duty." I say. He laughs.  
"You blow them up, I will tie them." He says. We get to work. Buy the time we are done, we have so many white balloons it almost makes me sick. "This color shows off your pure Bella, though it makes me sick." Says Tom. I smile. "Let's go get your dress." He says before we apparition. We end up right in front of the tailor shop. We walk in. "Are you done?" He asks. She nods and brings out a long flowing white dress. She has be put it on and I look at Tom. "You look so pure in white." He smiles.  
"Now when you are ready, just spin in it will change into a lovely black and red dress. It's a one time use though so only use it tonight." She says. I nod and go back into the the changing room and change. We go back home and I get straight to doing my make up. I put black eye liner on my eyes and red lip stick. I put on shinny black eye shadow and curl my hair. I hear people start to get here and music, light and soft, playing. When I'm ready, I walk out and hear Tom gasp. I look at him. He looks good in a suit.  
"How do I look?" I ask.  
He smiles. "You make white not look awful. It's very beautiful on you. You are very beautiful." He says. I smile. "Shall we?" I ask. He takes my arm and we walk out. We walk to the top of the stair case and everyone looks at us. They gasp when they see me, and then gasp again when they see who I'm with. I smile and we walk down the stairs. My father is at the end of the stairs waiting for me. When he reaches me, I grab his arm. Tom lets me go. I smile, and we dance. The first dance is always the father daughter dance. We twirl around, slowly dancing. Once it ends, Tom comes over and steals me from my father. I smile as we dance. We twirl around the ball room, never making a circle where we began. I feel like a feather as he lifts me and spins me. "Bella, your dress." He says and I look down. He smiles. He takes me a spins me fast. Everyone is watching. My dress changes and becomes something I never would have expected. It's red on top, black on bottom. It's strapless and short. I look like a whore. I love it. I look at Tom. He looks at me with a hunger I never saw before. He brings me to him and whispers, "you look sexy." I feel his hand on my back move a little towards my butt. People around us don't see it, it only moving a little. The songs ends and my mother storms over.  
"Bella, what is this?" She asks pointing at my dress.  
Tom speaks up, "I did it."  
He then takes me and leads me away from my mother. I dance with other guys, never letting them get to close. Some try to touch my ass, but I always get out of it. Once the party is over I was with Tom back to our room.  
"Tom, can I have one last dance before bed?" I ask.  
He nods. Music starts to play and we dance around our room.  
"Now that no one is around." He says and then kisses my cheek. He puts his hand on my ass and picks me up. He wraps my legs around him as we dance. "Bella." He says then moves to my neck.  
I gasp "Tom." He smiles into my neck as he kisses it. I hold onto him. The music ends.  
"Bella, it's time for bed." He says.  
He brings me into the bathroom connected to my room.  
"Wash up." He says.  
He puts me down, to my dislike. I wash my face in the sink. My makeup runs off and leaves little streak marks. Tom gives a little laugh when he sees it. My face gets red. I quickly get rid of the makeup streaks and turn back to him. I reach up like a small infant does when they want to be carried. He picks me up and starts to kiss my neck some more. He brings me to my bed and knees on it. He slowly slides me onto my back on my bed, him over me. His hands are on my hips, pushing me down. I hold onto him.  
"Bella, your eleven. Not now." He says.  
I let go and he sits up between my legs. He runs his hands up and down my legs.  
"Your so beautiful." He says. He stands and takes off his tie and shoes. We lost my shoes when he was carrying me. He undoes his shirt and lays in his bed.  
"Night Bella." He says.


End file.
